


when they met.

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, Love, M/M, Or Is It?, Romance, Smut, try not to laugh challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: - stole from fanficmaker.com -\- y'all should try it -
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 3





	when they met.

We now turn out headlights to full beam in order to gaze forward though the mists of time. The light from them reflects off, not a deer, but a scene 10 years from now - 1 decade into the future.

Stiles enters the scene, but what’s this? Derek is there too.

"Do you remember that thing that happened 10 years ago? The one that seemed like it would split us apart forever, but instead brought us closer than ever? That brought us......to each-other?"

"The time with the 9 tail fox?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, yes right."

"Its hard to believe what happened isn't it? What happened and what it led to."

"Yes my sweetness" said Derek, giving Stiles a "special" kiss.

"Now that I have remembered it again I will never forget it."

"It was pretty life changing."

So we now dim our headlights and reverse drive back to the presence, the mists closing back around the future and the camera of our mind drawing back to the world we know of as the now.

It was a typical day in Beacon Hills.... before the trouble started....

\-- Meanwhile, back in the future, Stiles and Derek were enjoying each-other.

As the narrator, I will respect their privacy and not specify how- lets just say it involved wing dang doodles.

It's certainly clear they were close. Not just metaphorically but physically with their bodies as well.

Derek was distracted though, thinking back to the past. We join him on his mid-relations flashback, a flashback to our story in the present......

\-- Lydia was taking a shower this hot day. She was naked, enjoying the water dripping over her wet, naked body.. ...the water smoothly rolled over her double D busters. ...the water dripping down her Lucy.

It felt good.

She had just finished doing The beast with two backs using a ming vase.

She was dreaming of Stiles's spear of flesh pulsating inside her. Then, suddenly, Stiles paraglided in.

"Sorry I have to interrupt you, naked in the shower, but we must go!"

"What? I'm taking a shower and I'm naked, cant you see that?"

"yes, I can see that you are naked, in the shower" Stiles said. "But we must go...Derek is back!"

"What not Derek!!!"

"Yes!"

"Oh!"

Lydia got out of the shower and put some clothes on her naked, hot, naked, steaming, naked body. After she was no longer naked, they left to defeat Derek. Along the way they contacted Scott, who joined them on their quest.

"I will join you on your quest to meet up with Derek" said Scott.

"Thanks for joining us on our quest," said Stiles;

"Yes, we need your help to meet up with Derek," said Lydia.

So, Lydia Stiles and now Scott left by bus for their epic quest to meet up with Derek! So Stiles got onto his Tesla. The others followed on their reliant robin but were quite far behind.

Stiles knew he had to go faster and faster like the speed of sound. So he raced down streets and around corners, skidding furiously around pedestrians and cops.

"No time for rules!" he called out as he passed.

"I have to take my full responsibilities of life!", he said.

Suddenly up ahead he saw some bad guys! So he did a massive wheely backflip over them, head-butting them as he was above them.

"Eat my fist!", Stiles yelled as he slapped them.

He speed onwards past fields and villages and cities and palaces and other landscape. Then he saw the road sign to where he had to go, and so he went. He whacked some more bad guys out with a sideways 360 spin, before leaping off the bike.

Later, when the others caught up, they continued their journey.

\--------- --

And now, with that, we once again turn our head-brains to the future, stepping forward down the road of time and walking for 10 years until we get to the place in time which this takes place.

Stiles and Derek were just finishing. Out of respect for their privacy I will not specify what they were just finishing.

"Arg...that was good sex," said Derek.

"Yes, yes it was," said Stiles. "You seemed a little distracted near the end though. Not your normal energetic self."

"Yes...sorry about that. I was thinking back to a decade ago, when I first realised my feelings for you even though I didn't know it at the time. It's what opened my eyes to what I felt all along. The missing jigsaw piece to my heart in which you were the key to unlock."

"And our love grew together from that moment to blossom into the great tree that it is today."

"I love you Stiles my irresistibleness."

"I love you too Derek -my better half."

And they smiled the smile of lovers at each-other, as we fade out into the sunset.

So, our heroes met up with Derek shortly thereafter. Unfortunately no one witnessed the events that followed, and the survivors aren't willing to talk about their dramatic experiences.

We do know that Derek is here but he is not there. Lydia was missing when they returned. Scott, however, was dismembered, his dick found a few weeks later.

Stiles returned a changed man. He has been triumphant...but at what cost?

We may never know the events that happened that day, but one things for sure; This is not the end.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> \- stole from fanficmaker.com -\\- y'all should try it -


End file.
